The Fall Of Ideals
by retrosmiles
Summary: Bella's forced to live in Forks. She's in love with Jacob, or she thinks she is. Jacob Black has some secrets of his own. Edward & his family come along, will it change things?
1. INTRODUCTION

**This story will have P.O.V's from Bella, jacob & edward. Each chapter will have a song. **

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer! ... *sigh***

**The introduction won't have a song, but the rest of the chapters will.**

* * *

**  
**

**BPOV:**

My mom had sent me here for a reason. I didn't like it here, but I had no other choice. I've been here for a year already. You could say that she probably forgot about me, but she still checks on me once in a while. What can I do here anyways? Forks, Washington _**is**_ one of the most boring towns of all. Here it was different. I didn't have to see Phil's face everyday. I honestly didn't like him. And it's not like I pretended to like him either. He didn't do anything to annoy me or anything, I just... didn't like him. Mom was always upset with me.

There was that last time before I came to Forks a year ago. I started back talking to my mother & _Phil _had to shout at me. He'd told me not to talk to my mother like that. I was so angry at that moment that I started shouting at him. How much I didn't like him ever since the day I'd met him. How I wish he'd never met my mother. All he said was "I'm sorry". My mom had enough with me. The next day she told me I'd be moving in with Charlie for a while. Apparently her defintion of _a while _was more than a couple of months. I was mad at her, of course I was.

The day I got here, Charlie didn't talk to me about how I would behave. He didn't talk to me about how my mom sent me here or why. He just said "You're not gonna give me any trouble right kiddo?" & smiled. I laughed because if felt so natural to be around him. " 'course not dad", I'd replied. That day was a good day, not anything like how I expected. He gave me a big red old truck. He was kinda embarassed that he couldn't give me anything fancier, but I told him that I loved it. And it was the truth. Ever since then, my truck is one of the things I love the most.

The first few weeks in Forks was uneventful. Like it still is. I was still mad at my mom, so whenever she called I wouldn't answer. She'd still talk to Charlie about how I was doing though. I never had nothing to do, so I just usually stayed home. I either read or listened to music. After a few weeks though, I started missing her. So I started talking to her again. She usually avoided anything involving to do with Phil, but it was hard considering half her life now involved Phil. So our conversations were short. I missed her, but I felt a little relieved that I didn't have to see Phil everyday. Life was a little better.

High school in Forks was...boring. I mean I did well in school, but sometimes I could literally fall asleep with the lessons all the teachers gave. There was one exciting thing about Forks though. _**Jacob Black**_. I've liked him ever since the first day of Forks High School a year ago. The first time I saw him, I couldn't help but just gape at him through out the whole day. His russet skin, his dark hair, & eyes that you could get lost in. He was tall, & he was so _handsome_. Of course, he never noticed me. I can't blame him though. Who likes a boring girl with brown hair & brown eyes, & who's unbelieveably clumsy. I never really talk to anyone except Angela, so I wasn't the highest on the list. He lived right in front of my house too, so we were neighbours. His dad & Charlie were inseperable. Just like Jacob, Quil & Embry were. Jacob occasionally said "Hi" or "Bye", or waved & smiled. That was nothing though...

So life was boring, but I never really complained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday. And I was in Biology. And Jacob was in this class too. And so was Jessica Stanley. She was glaring at me. I stared at her with a bored expression. When wasn't she glaring at me? She even glares at me when Mike talks to me. That _creeper_. So as I stared at her I mouthed to her "Fuck off". I think she understood because her eyes widened & she scoffed & turned back to the front of the class. I continued to stare at Jacob.

Biology was really boring. Like almost every other class. Soon Biology was over. I started gathering my things & just as I was about to walk out the door, Jacob called my name. _He called my name_. I froze as he came up to me.

"Hey Bella," he said & smiled. His white teeth gleeming.

"Hey," was all I could think of. He continued to talk, all I could do was stare at his mouth.

"Look, I was wondering if you could maybe come tonight down to La Push Beach. There's gonna be this small party, & I wanted to invite you. So are you in?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah, yeah sure," I said.

"Ok, cool. I'll pick you up at around 7," he winked & grinned. Then walked off. After a minute, I remembered that I needed to get home. I laughed at the fact that he was going to pick me up, his house was just across the street from mine. I was so happy, I couldn't help but smile all the way home. I smiled as I made dinner. I was still smiling when Charlie came home. I was surprised my face didn't hurt.

"Hey Bells," he said as he sat down. As he saw the smile on my face, he gave me a weird look.

"Why so happy today?" he asked as he started eating.

"It's Friday," I lied. Well about the Friday part no, but the fact that I liked Friday, yes. This particular Friday was good though. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So Dad, Jake invited me to this small gathering at La push beach tonight..." I started as we ate.

"Really? Well I hope you have fun, & be careful," he said. I was surprised. I never actually asked to go anywhere because I never went anywhere, but it was surprising that he was so easy going.

"I can go?" I asked, just to make sure.

" 'course you can. Just don't come home too late kiddo. It's Friday anyways," he responded. I beamed at him.

"Thanks Dad," I said to him. He just nodded & kept eating. After a while, he started conversation again.

"Hey, did you hear bout' the family that's moving here from Alaska?" He said.

"No. Are you serious?" I asked. _Alaska_. Wow.

"Yeah. They have adopted kids. All of them in highschool. I just hope none of em' give us any trouble," he said. Of course, he was Chief Swan.

"Wow, that's something. Well, guess I'll see them Monday." He nodded & we continued eating dinner. After we were done, Charlie went to go watch baseball. I finished washing the dishes. After I was done, I went upstairs to get ready. I realized I had two more hours so I went onto my laptop. My mother had sent me it after a month of being in Forks when I asked her to. After a couple minutes, I realized there was nothing to do. So I went to go take a shower.

After I came out of the shower, I went into my room & decided what to wear. I had one more hour. I decided to wear a light blue blouse with dark jeans & my regular high tops. We were going to the beach, so it wasn't that extravagant. By the time I was dressed & had my fair fixed, which was down, I still had half an hour. I decided to wait by reading a book.

At exactly 10 minutes before 7, a knock came from downstairs. I ran downstairs. Charlie was already there, talking to Jacob. As Jacob noticed me he smiled & I smiled back.

"Hey, you look nice," he said. I went red. I wasn't used to it.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Well, you take care of my girl Jake," Charlie said to Jacob. He nodded.

"Sure thing Charlie," then Jacob spoke to me.

"Shall we go?" Jacob asked me. I just nodded & went out the door with him. We started walking down the pathway to his car. He opened the door for me & then ran to the drivers seat. All I could do was stare at him, he was smiling the whole time which just caused me to smile. He was wearing dark jeans & a white t-shirt, with a light jacket over. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He looked so...hot. He turned to me.

"Oh man, we are going to have so much fun," he told me. I laughed.

"Yeah? I hope so," I said.

Tonight was the night, that Jacob Black finally notices me.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! give it a chance, i'd really really appreciate it! :)**

**I'll be putting next chapter up as soon as possible! As in tomorrow...**


	2. All to Myself

**I finally got it on here, it took a little longer than I'd said but it's here. It's a little short. I forgot to say that it's ALLHUMAN! & the characters still don't belong to me...**

**In this chapter it doesn't really explain Jacob, but in the later chapters Jacob will become more clear.**

Song; All to Myself - Marianas Trench

_"Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me, cause I want you all to myself..."_

* * *

_  
_

**JACOB P.O.V:**

I'd finally gotten the courage to actually make _conversation_ with her. She had no idea how much I really liked her. Ever since she came to Forks a year ago, almost all I thought about was her. Her brown hair, that looked so soft. Her chocolate eyes, & her lips, & her body... She was so _beautiful_.

Everytime I would try to actually talk to her, I'd back out & say no, just give it some time. The only people that knew I liked Bella was Embry & Quil. They were always teasing. Which really bothered me, but decided not to care altogether.

So this afternoon when I asked her to come with me to the beach party down at La push, I was nervous. Like _really_ nervous. My palms were sweating, it was disgusting. In the end though, it went smooth. She'd agreed to come, & I was _more _than happy. So it's how I ended up here, lying on my bed, thinking of what a great night I'd make her have.

Should I kiss her? No, it was way to soon right? I kept asking myself questions. I turned over & I read my clock. I had half an hour. I shot off the bed. How can time go by so fast? I decided to take a quick shower.

As I came out, I decided to just pull on a white tshirt & some jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled. Bella...

I ran downstairs. I was 10 minutes early but I didn't care. I just wanted to _see _her. I grabbed a light jacket on the way out. As I pulled out of the driveway, I laughed because I just had to park again right across the street. I got out of the car. As I came up the steps, I wiped my hands on my jeans. They were sweaty, _again_. I knocked on the door. Charlie stood before me.

"Hey, how's it going Jake?" He asked me.

"It's good," I answered.

"Bella should be down here any minute now," He said. I laughed. Just as I did Bella came running down the stairs.

"You look nice," I said. She did. She had on this really nice light blue sweater & some of her chest was exposed. I stared at her chest for a second then very quickly glanced away.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Well,you take care of my girl Jake," Charlie told me.

"Sure thing Charlie," I said. Then I turned to Bella.

"Shall we go?" I asked her. I went out the door after her. We walked down to my car. I opened the door for her & quickly got into the driver's side. I had to smile. I was smiling the whole time. I had a wonderful night waiting to happen. As I pulled out, I turned to her.

"Oh man, we are going to have so much fun," I told her. Suddenly I wasn't so nervous. I was glad Bella was here with me, & I wasn't going to waste any time of it. Apparently what I said caused her to laugh.

"Yeah? I hope so," she said. I grinned & turned back to the road. We drove in silence for a few minutes. Then Bella spoke.

"So, who's gonna be there?" She asked me. I suddenly wondered if she was maybe looking forward to seeing someone else. The thought caused me a pang of jelousy. I shrugged it off, she wasn't mine or anything.

"Pretty much the regular. Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Jessica, Mike..." I trailed off.

"Oh, cool," she said. I wanted to keep on talking with her but then I had no idea what to talk about. After a few moments of awkward silence, It came to me.

"So, why'd your mom send you here?" I asked her. I'd wondered that before, she must miss her mother.

"Her boyfriend, Phil. I don't like him much," she said. Bella made it really clear that she did _not_ like her mom's boyfriend.

"Don't you miss her though?" I asked her again. She stared for a few seconds out the window before she answered.

"Yeah," she sighed. By now we were at the beach. I turned to her & smiled. She smiled back. We both got out of the car. As we walked down to the beach, it got a little cold. I put my arm around her. She snuggled closer as we got close to the beach. All of sudden though, one thing just ruined my night. Sam was there. My face contorted.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I literally snarled at him, with my arm still around Bella. I saw her look up at me, worried.

"Might ask _you_, the same question. Get the hell out of here before I kick your ass _Jacob_," Sam yelled at me. Anger burned inside of me. I let go of Bella & went right up to Sam's face.

"Go away, before I punch your fucking face," I spat at him. He laughed. That just made me even more pissed. As I was about to punch him when, Quil & Embry appeared in front of me.

"Dude, chill. Just walk away, let it go," Embry said. I was pushing up against them trying to get to Sam & he just stood there laughing.

"Yeah, just walk away. Bella's waiting for you man," Quil said. Bella finally made me react. I stopped & started walking up the beach again. I spoke to Quil & Embry.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you Monday..." I yelled at them. I knew the night was ruined, no _way_ would I stand Sam. I felt Bella hold my hand.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked me softly. I sighed & turned to her. Man, I just blew my chance.

"I am _so_ sorry Bella. I didn't expect to find him here, it's just that..." I trailed off & looked away my hands in my pockets. She put her small hand on my arm.

"It's okay Jake, really." She smiled at me. "Maybe another time," she continued. I sighed again, took her hand & started walking to my car. I felt so bad. We reached the car & we both got in. I turned on the engine & backed out. As we got onto the road I started apologizing.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. It was such a stupid reason to leave. Please let me make it up to you," I begged Bella to forgive me.

"Jake, you don't have to apologize. I understand & make it up to me another way. It's fine really," She told me. But I wasn't convinced. I saw right through her. The rest of the drive home was quiet. What else could I say? I'd screwed up my only chance with her. We arrived at her house. I turned to her.

"Bella, i'm sorry," I had no other thing to say. I was _really_ sorry. She just smiles at me.

"It's okay Jake," she says. "I'll see you Monday. I didn't have a bad time tonight," She tells me. I lean forward to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks Bella," I say to her. She blushes. I smile.

"Bye Jake," she says & gets out of the car. Yeah, she didn't have a bad time but she didn't have a good time either.

This night was not what I expected. I made myself a promise that I wouldn't mess up next time. Hopefully Monday _will _be better...

* * *

** PleasePleasePlease Review! :) **

**By the way, Bella's not as sweet as she may sound in this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up soon! Max. ; two days. **


End file.
